Amigos ou Amantes?
by Teffyhart
Summary: Dois rapazes se conhecem a algum tempo, e agora, com um assassino a solta que nem mesmo os policiais conseguem prender, cabe a eles salvar suas vidas e a dos amigos. [YAOI][Reescrita][Lemon][Dark]
1. A Carta

**Amigos ou Amantes? – Teffy Chan**

_**Desclimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. É de total autoria de Massami Kurumada e Toei animations. A história não tem fins lucrativos, a copia total ou parcial somente com a autorização da autora. Os nomes Veuliah, Yehoshua, Yukuita, Zadkine e Lêokritos e os personagens Silver e Samuel são de minha autoria. Obrigada._

_**Atenção: **A Fic está sendo reescrita, espero não mudar muito o contexto da história, mas se ocorrer mudanças será graças à incompatibilidade dos fatos._

**Prólogo – A Carta**

"_Grécia, nove de novembro de 2005"._

_Querido Milo, _

_Não sei mais Conviver com as pessoas. Tenho medo de uma casa cheia de pais, amigos, familiares. Tenho vivido tão só durante tantos anos. Devo estar acostumado._

_Dormir 24 horas. Foi a maneira mais delicada que encontrei de não perturbar o seu equilíbrio – Que é muito delicado. E também de não perturbar o Meu próprio equilíbrio – Que é tão ou mais delicado que o seu._

_Estou me transformando aos poucos num ser meio viciado em solidão. E que só sabe escrever... –_ Camus era um dos escritores mais famosos na Grécia, mesmo sendo estrangeiro, tinha se acostumado com as culturas da região. Ontem tinha sido o aniversário de um escritor fofoqueiro da cidade, que trabalhava para uma revista dessas que tem em todas as bancas. Ele suspirou pesadamente, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem novamente aos seus olhos... Ele não merecia um amigo como Milo, e talvez toda essa amizade empenhada em sentimentos frustrados tenha aproximado os dois, mesmo sendo completamente diferentes. –_ Não sei mais falar, abraçar, dar beijos, dizer coisas aparentemente simples como: "eu gosto de você". Gosto de mim. Acho que esse é o destino dos escritores. E tenho pensado que, Mais do que qualquer coisa, sou um escritor. Uma pessoa que escreve sobre a vida. –Como de quem olha pela janela – Mas não consegue vivê-la._

_Admiro muito minha amizade com você. Pois você é o único que me entende, esse meu jeito frio de ser. É como se eu escrevesse uma ficção: Sem conseguir dizer, nem mostrar isso. O que sobra é o áspero do gesto, a secura das palavras. Por trás disso, há muito carinho, amizade. Amizade Duradoura, Amizade louca – todas as pessoas são loucas, inclusive nós_ – As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela alva face, fazendo o escritor ter de mover o braço, para secar as lágrimas com a manga de seu casaco e principalmente: Não deixá-las molhar a bela caligrafia da carta. – _Me perdoe o silêncio, o sono, a rispidez, a solidão, principalmente. Está ficando tarde, e eu tenho medo de ter desaprendido o jeito_. – O Ruivo tinha parado de escrever a algum tempo, mesmo com seus ávidos fãs a pedir mais. Ele não tinha mais motivos para escrever... Como escrever um romance sem nunca vivê-lo? – É_ muito difícil ficar adulto._

_Abraço..._

_Camus"._

O Máximo que consegui foi pegar mais essa carta e empurrá-la para o lado, próxima as outras bolinhas de papel, que anteriormente eram cartas tão ou mais bonitas que esta. Suspirei abaixando a cabeça. Sentia-me derrotado, sem forças para encarar a realidade: Não tinha coragem de falar com a pessoa que considero meu melhor amigo.

O que mais falta para eu ter coragem de olhá-lo e dizer tudo o que sinto? Ele estava machucado, largado num hospital e eu estava com medo de vê-lo?

Levantei-me, encarando a carta e sorrindo. _"É... Por que non?" _Dobrei a carta a colocando no bolso da minha camisa e peguei minhas chaves, carteira e sai de casa arrumando o casaco enquanto entrava no elevador. Senti os olhos curiosos em cima de mim, mas... Quem se importa? Sorri mais uma vez para as duas senhoras, já idosas e retirei as chaves da boca, apertando o botão do meu destino enquanto olhava a porta fechar e ouvia a conversa das duas assustadas senhoras.

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas:** Hello pessoal! Estão estranhando me verem aqui? Poisé, decidi tirar as teias de aranha e começar de novo. Por que não? Essa história me envolveu tanto no inicio e acho que se bobear muito eu me apego a ela... xD_

_Vim aqui para pedir reviews e um pouco de paciência, estou escrevendo! Por que a imbecil aqui, apagou todos os capitulos sem ter uma cópia no computador... ¬¬_

_Kissus e Bacinhus!_

_Até mais! o/_


	2. Risos, Agonia e Dor

**Amigos ou Amantes? – Teffy Chan**

_**Desclimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. É de total autoria de Massami Kurumada e Toei animations. A história não tem fins lucrativos, a copia total ou parcial somente com a autorização da autora. Os nomes Veuliah, Yehoshua, Yukuita, Zadkine e Lêokritos e os personagens Silver e Samuel são de minha autoria. Obrigada._

_**Atenção: **A Fic está sendo reescrita, espero não mudar muito o contexto da história, mas se ocorrer mudanças será graças à incompatibilidade dos fatos._

**Primeiro Capitulo – Risos, Agonia e Dor.**

Cheguei um pouco menos esbaforido no hospital e parei meu carro na rua paralela, já que era extremamente mais vazia e tinha um beco que ligava as duas. Entrei pela porta espaçosa que me levou a um grande salão, refrigerado e com aquele cheiro incomodo do hospital. Tudo bem que era tudo limpo e etc. Mas um dos motivos de eu _nunca_ ir a um hospital se deve a esse cheiro.

Torci o nariz e espirrei para depois me aproximar da bela moça que cuidava da recepção. Notei que ela conversava animadamente com uma outra garota do outro lado do balcão, notei seus cabelos estranhamente pintados de prateado e sua roupa excêntrica. Não pude evitar e sorri, achando aquela bela figura estranha, mas engraçada. Chamei a recepcionista e ela me apontou o quarto de Milo tranqüilamente, sorri e agradeci, indo para o elevador.

_Oooooooo²_

"_Droga, Droga e Mais uma vez Droga!"_ Pensei, enquanto tentava me levantar com a grande placa de gesso que envolvia a minha perna. Estava me sentindo trancado naquele ambiente. Eu tinha que sair, respirar... Ou se ninguém me deixar sair, ao menos abrir a porta já é um grande avanço.

-Ah, mas o Aiolia me paga! Se paga! – Murmurei, sentindo a dor no meu joelho ao apoiá-lo no chão. Acabei por conseguir me erguer, apoiando todo o peso na outra perna que permanecera intacta. Ao menos alguma parte do meu corpo, não é todo dia que você sofre um acidente de carro e consegue sair com uma perna inteira. Bufei, me apoiando nos móveis, tentando chegar à porta.

-Você poderia se abrir sozinha não é mesmo? – Falei bravo, olhando para a maçaneta. E como se ela tivesse me ouvido, se abriu, dando passagem ao ruivo que o encarava com aquela sua cara de bravo. Mas não resisti e sorri, erguendo os braços e esquecendo da minha situação.

-Câ! Você não me esqueceu...! – Falei, me desequilibrando e sentindo o corpo tombar para trás, fechei os olhos esperando o impacto que não veio. Senti o cheiro daqueles perfumes franceses caros que ele torrava todo o seu dinheiro e sorri. – Bela pegada Francês!

-Muito engraçadinho... – Ele me respondeu num tom irônico, me ajudando a voltar para a cama. – No que estava pensando? Tinha que estar de repouso!

-Simples! Estava pensando em fugir do hospital! – Sorri para ele, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação. É, acho que eu estava com saudades daquele olhar também. – Agora o senhor poderia me dizer por que não foi no meu aniversário?

Percebi que ele engoliu seco, mas não teve tempo de responder. Podemos dizer que um furacão loiro entrou pela porta, agarrando minhas bochechas.

-Milo! Como você está? Aquele desgraçado do Aiolia tentou te matar né? – falava tudo num fôlego só, deixando não só a mim, como ao ruivo e ao outro loiro na porta impressionados – Ahh! Mas eu vou fazer uma macumba boa pra ele! Se vou!

-Calma Mu, a primeira coisa... Respire! – Falei, percebendo que o outro finalmente parara para respirar – Eu estou bem... Só foi uma fratura no joelho, apenas isso. Sobre a macumba para o Aiolia... Eu aceito!

-Viu Shaka! Temos que fazer uma macumba boa!

O Loiro lá atrás apenas riu se aproximando. – Claro Mu, Claro. E ai, em quanto tempo você sai do hospital?

-Acho que amanhã vão me dar alta, o problema é resistir até lá... Odeio hospitais.

-Acredite _mon ami _você non é o único a pensar assim, mas ninguém mandou você beber tanto ontem.

-Ah Camus! – falei, fazendo bico – Estraga prazeres!

Mais uma série de gargalhadas aconteceu, e enquanto íamos conversando outros amigos nossos iam chegando, aos poucos se acomodando no quarto apertado. Por ultimo chegaram os irmãos Yehoshua**(1)**, Aiolos e Aiolia. Este ultimo recebeu uma série de 'soquinhos amigáveis' não tão amigáveis, por parte minha.

E assim a conversa se seguiu, sem mais tocar no assunto do acidente, até que finalmente terminou a hora de visitas, deixando promessas de vir me buscar cedo amanhã e a saudade contra o peito.

-Até mais! – Falei, acenando animadamente para os outros.

_Oooooooo²_

Voltei calmamente pelo mesmo beco que vim, percebendo que este estava mais escuro do que no principio. Percebi alguns passos e não tive tempo de me virar, sentindo uma dor alucinante nas minhas costas, enquanto eu perdia o ar e via a sombra se afastar. Minha visão falhava nesse momento não me deixando ver o rosto, mas sim. Ele tinha o mesmo cheiro, das velhas recordações do sótão.

Minha boca de abriu num grito mudo de dor, enquanto as gotas de sangue escarlate, que escapavam da incrivel sede da adaga fincada em minhas costas, formava um rio. Um grande rio escarlate. Eu não consegui tirar a adaga de minhas costas mas sorri, era ela que me dava um pouco da vida que a própria tinha feito questão de tirar.

Senti meu corpo desfalecer pouco a pouco e cai no chão, sentindo o áspero cimento de encontro com a minha face. Abri os olhos que fechei sem perceber e olhei a sombra me encarando, enquanto retirava a adaga das minhas costas. Rindo, sua risada amarga que carregava um toque de tristeza, o vi se afastar.

-Saga... – Consegui murmurar sem muito mais força, tendo certeza que era o cheiro das velhas recordações, retirei a carta do bolso da minha camisa, fitando a caligrafia manchada pelo sangue. Incrivel como as coisas se repetiam, mas derramei as lágrimas presas, sentindo que não voltaria mais. A carta caiu por meus dedos e eu senti a vida finalmente me abandonando. Ouvi ainda algumas vozes ao longe, mas meu corpo não respondia mais. E a dor finalmente passou.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

**_(1) - Yehoshua:_ **Que significa "_o Eterno que salva_". Essa forma reduzida era muito comum na Bíblia hebraica que cita dez indivíduos que tinham este nome.**

* * *

**

_**Notas: **Bem gente, ai esta o começo de nossa Saga... O que estão achando? Mais emocionante que a primeira? xD Eu achei considerávelmente melhor. Outra coisa é que eu tô de mal com vocês... ¬¬ Um reviewzinho só e pouquinhos hits... Isso é consideração comigo? ç.ç Da próxima vez eu só volto com 3 reviews... u.u tenho vários capitulos escritos e inclusive um dark mais pra frente! (maligna) Enton, espero reviwes! \o/_

_Agradeço a: **Anjo Setsuna**._

_Kissus e Bacinhus,_

_Até mais! o/_

_45 hits - 03/10/2006._


	3. Fatos, Conversas e Cartas

**Amigos ou Amantes? – Teffy Chan**

_**Desclimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. É de total autoria de Massami Kurumada e Toei animations. A história não tem fins lucrativos, a copia total ou parcial somente com a autorização da autora. Os nomes Veuliah, Yehoshua, Yukuita, Zadkine e Lêokritos e os personagens Silver e Samuel são de minha autoria. Obrigada._

_**Atenção: **A Fic está sendo reescrita, espero não mudar muito o contexto da história, mas se ocorrer mudanças será graças à incompatibilidade dos fatos._

**Segundo Capitulo – Fatos, Conversas e Cartas.**

Abri os olhos, tentando identificar de onde vinha aquele barulho irritante que me tirava o sono. Será que tudo o que houve fora um sonho? Virei meus olhos em alguma direção, tentando encontrar onde estava e acabei por concluir que aquilo definitivamente não era um sonho. Estava no hospital, mas... Como eu tinha conseguido sobreviver? Senti meus olhos úmidos e fiz um esforço sobre-humano para não chorar. Ergui uma mão, notando o soro preso a ela, e fiz um esforço ainda maior para tentar erguer o corpo. A dor em meu abdômen me fez desistir, mesmo me arrancando um gemido baixo de dor. Suspirei pesadamente, notando que finalmente um par de olhos me encarava.

-Camus! Você está bem! Achei que tinha partido dessa pra melhor! – Disse um atrapalhado Milo em cima de duas muletas. É. Ele tinha conseguido um jeito para sair da cama. Isso era o mais incrível. Acabei sorrindo para ele, abrindo a boca para pronunciar e minha voz saindo baixa e falha. – Você não pode se esforçar Câ. Perdeu muito sangue. A sorte foi que um tal de Samuel Yukuita. Ele te achou no chão num beco perto daqui... Mas isso não vem ao caso! Você quase me matou do coração seu ruivo mal-educado!

Não resisti e ri baixo, mas ainda fiquei meio pensativo com o que ocorrera. Eu tinha certeza que tinha visto Saga no beco, mas por que ele me mataria? Por que ele teria todo esse trabalho de me seguir e me matar? Algo que eu sei que não deveria saber ou a mais pura vingança?

-Ah Camus! Outra coisa. Seus pertences estão ali em cima da cadeira e... – Quase tive um ataque. A carta estava ali, e eu não tivera coragem de contar para ele da carta, por isso ele não poderia ver. Não mesmo! Levantei-me num impulso, sentindo todos os meus músculos se contraírem e a visão escurecer. Mas fiz um esforço e consegui chegar até a maldita carta, que agora estava ilegível pelo sangue que caiu sobre ela e desfigurou as letras feitas pela caneta azul.

-Ar... _Maudite lettre_**(1)**! – Acabei falando, ouvindo minha voz baixa.

-Era uma carta bem preciosa não? Pena que manchou em algumas partes, mas ainda dá pra ler... Era para quem? – Falou o escorpiano, debruçado por cima de meu ombro, já que eu ajoelhei no chão, sentindo meu corpo doer.

-Non importa... Pode me ajudar a voltar para a cama? – Murmurei mais uma vez, me apoiando em uma das muletas dele, para chegar até a cama.

-Sei... – Falou ele irônico, rindo baixo – Quando você desembesta a falar em francês ou é porque está preocupado ou bravo.

-Isso acontece. É que aquela carta era para uma pessoa que... Eu gosto muito. Não como amizade... Se é que você entende.

-Claro... – Murmurou ele, voltando seu olhar para a carta. Acho que era impressão, pois vi seus olhos azuis cansados e tristes sobre a carta manchada de vermelho sobre a poltrona. Mas antes que eu perguntasse alguma coisa, ouvi a porta ser aberta e um outro ser, loiro e com uma aparência muito delicada entrou pela porta.

-Ora! Vejo que acordou senhor... – Olhou por instantes a ficha em sua mão, para depois sorrir e me encarar – _Veuliah_.

-_S'il vous plaît_**(2)** só Camus está ótimo... – Falei, sentindo meus olhos vidrados na figura loira, esguia. Vinha vestida de uma calça jeans e uma blusa qualquer, os cabelos loiros presos num coque e o jaleco branco por cima da roupa, escondendo os braços alvos. Os olhos azuis brilhantes e uma pinta característica em baixo do olho esquerdo.

-Sou o doutor Afrodite _Zadkine_**(3)**. Estou encarregado de te observar nas próximas 48 horas. Então como está?

-Já estive melhor. – Respondi, ainda sem acreditar que era um homem. – Mas meu abdômen ainda dói muito.

-Entendo. Vou providenciar um remédio para essa dor, só que ele dá sonolência instantânea.

-_Enton_ está _bien_. – Mais uma vez murmurei, não contendo minha curiosidade – _Pardon_ a pergunta, mas... Você é Russo? – Ouvi uma risada meio divertida por parte dele, mas depois ele se virou, pronto para me explicar.

-Não. Nem tenho cara de Russo, acredite! – riu mais uma vez – Sou sueco. Meu sobrenome Russo foi em homenagem ao meu avô que morreu na segunda guerra mundial na Rússia**(4)**. – Sorriu mais uma vez.

-Sinto muito.

-Tudo bem. Acredite, eu já superei... – entregou-me um copo de água e um remédio de cor laranja. – Tome, você vai dormir alguns minutos depois. Já estou de saída. Até mais!

Sorri de leve e vi Milo se aproximar novamente. Tinha quase me esquecido dele. Que cabeça a minha!

-Bom, acho que também estou de saída. Vou pedir para o Mu ou o Shaka vir me buscar! Até mais francês!

-Até. – Murmurei, me entregando ao sono.

_Oooooooo²_

Sai do quarto e liguei para o Mu, para ele vir me buscar, recebi uma resposta afirmativa e olhei a carta em minhas mãos. Será que 'roubar' a carta seria errado? _"Claro que não Milo! Qualquer coisa é só devolver depois!" _Pensei, guardando-a no bolso e descendo para esperar algum dos loiros virem me buscar. Devia realmente _muito _a eles.

_**Continua...**_

_**(1) – **Maldita Carta!_

_**(2)** – Por Favor._

_**(3)** – Sobrenome Russo._

_**(4)** - De __1941__ a __1945__, a participação da **União Soviética** na __Segunda Guerra Mundial__ ficou conhecida como a __Grande Guerra Patriótica__, combatendo os soviéticos contra as forças invasoras da __Alemanha__Nazista__, ao lado dos __Aliados__ ocidentais. Quando a __Alemanha nazista__ invadiu a URSS, os soldados de __Adolf Hitler__ não agüentaram o __Inverno russo__, muito rigoroso, e foi assim que os __soviéticos__ conseguiram "empurrar" os __alemães__ de volta à __Alemanha__ para, enfim, derrotá-los. Quando as tropas americanas e soviéticas estavam em __Berlim__, pouco antes de as tropas aliadas chegarem até onde Hitler estava, ele suicidou-se._

_**Notas: **(cantando) Volteiii! Voltei para ficar, porque aqui, aqui é meu lugar! xD_

_Olá gente, finalmente voltando com mais um capitulo... Eu estou com o capitulo três digitado, mas eu non tive tempo de arrumar as coisas por aqui... Como eu já disse em algumas outras fics, ando sem computador, então, tenham um pouquinho de paciência... xD_

_Sobre os coments... (pulando) Adorei, adorei! É só fazer uma chantagenzinha que todo mundo fala uma coisinha ou outra (chantagista) xD mas valeu pelo apoio gente. Sério! Para quem leu e deixou review e para quem não deixou, mas ao menos leu! \o/_

_Beijo especial à: **Musette Ruthven**, **Maxima**, **Anjo Setsuna **e **Shakinha**._

_Três reviews e eu volto... Aigan! E torçam pra ser rápido, pra adiantar o próximo capitulo tem **Dark**, meu primeiro, enton non esculhambem... xD_

_Kissus e Bacinhus,_

_Até Mais! o/_

_96 o/ – 5/10/2006_


	4. Remédios e algumas visitas inesperadas

**Amigos ou Amantes? – Teffy Chan **

_**Desclimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. É de total autoria de Massami Kurumada e Toei animations. A história não tem fins lucrativos, a copia total ou parcial somente com a autorização da autora. Os nomes Veuliah, __Yehoshua, Yukuita, __Zadkine, Ellado e Lêokritos e os personagens Silver e Samuel são de minha autoria. Obrigada. _

_**Atenção: **A Fic está sendo reescrita, espero não mudar muito o contexto da história, mas se ocorrer mudanças será graças à incompatibilidade dos fatos. _

_**ATENÇÃO 2: Esse capitulo contem cenas fortes de Dark e Lemon! Estão avisados. **_

**Terceiro Capitulo – Remédios e algumas visitas inesperadas. **

Acordei com o barulho de alguma coisa dentro do quarto, fitando finalmente o Doutor Afrodite arrumando algumas coisas em cima de uma mesa. Tentei erguer o corpo, percebendo que a ferida já não incomodava mais e percebi que ele não era o único ali. Os olhos azuis, um tanto escuros, me fitaram e um sorriso sádico se fez em sua pele morena.

-Sa... Saga? – Perguntei meio impressionado, mas já sabendo que uma hora ele iria aparecer. Afrodite olhou para mim e me sorriu.

-Vejo que acordou Camus. Achei que não iria acordar mais... Está a dois dias dormindo!

-Dois dias...? – Sibilei, impressionado.

-Isso mesmo Camus... Acontece. – Saga me sorriu, senti ânsia daquele sorriso e uma vontade alucinante de fugir daquele hospital. Mas me controlei, aceitando o copo de água e o remédio que o Doutor me ofereceu. – Doutor Zadkine, poderia me deixar a sós com ele alguns minutos?

-Claro Sr. _Ellad__o_**(1)**. Então, eu já volto para ver como está o nosso ruivo. – Disse o sueco, acenando e saindo de lá.

Vi o loiro se levantar de onde estava e trancar a porta. Engoli seco, ainda demonstrando frieza. Saga se aproximou de mim e notei naqueles olhos escuros luxuria e desejo, e pela primeira vez em anos, lembrei toda a dor que ele me fez passar, o coração apertado contra o peito e a aproximação daquele outro corpo. Traição, desespero, medo. Tudo isso estava gravado na minha mente e eu não tinha como apagar.

-Como anda a vida ruivo? Aquele seu amiguinho grego cuidou bem de você? – Falou ele, se aproximando, tocando aquela mão imunda em uma de minhas pernas.

-Non. Toque. Em. Mim. – Falei pausadamente, batendo em sua mão, a jogando para longe, enquanto o via sentar na cama, ao meu lado. – O que você quer? Já non destruiu minha vida o suficiente? – percebi mais um sorriso por parte dele e senti meu coração doendo.

-Sabe que eu não vivo sem você Camus, aceite! Você é _meu_! – Falou ele, fixando bem aquela palavra, enquanto se debruçava sobre o meu corpo, tentei ainda empurrá-lo, mas isso só o fez investir mais forte contra mim.

-Não me toque Saga! – Falei um tom mais alto do que eu usava normalmente, mas só consegui um sorriso por parte do outro.

-O que você pode fazer contra mim? Não tens força, nem voz! – Falou ele mais uma vez, segurando meus pulsos sobre minha cabeça, não tive tempo de rebater, sua boca forçou um beijo e sua língua invadiu minha boca. Senti mais uma vez a ânsia de ser tocado por aquele ser imundo, mas o que poderia fazer? Estava indefeso, a mercê desse louco tarado.

Meus pulsos foram presos apenas por uma mão enquanto a outra ia abrindo sua calça. Sua boca desistiu dos meus lábios já machucados e começou uma trilha de beijos por meu pescoço, enquanto eu tentava me livrar daquelas mãos e abafar todos os gemidos. Parecia que meu corpo não respondia as minhas vontades, enquanto o toque do outro me queimava e machucava. Percebi que ele se aproximou de meu ouvido, murmurando algumas palavras que na hora para mim não fizeram sentindo.

-Te amo Camus. Desejo-te – Isso não é amor. Não poderia ser! Isso era ganância, luxúria. Meu corpo se arrepiou inteiro, quando sua mão puxou o fino avental que eu usava para cima, tocando meu corpo, tocando meu membro. Senti mais nojo de mim do que dele. De mim por estar deixando ele me tocar. Não tinha como resistir. Inútil. Simplesmente inútil tentar me mover ou falar alguma coisa. Meu corpo se contorcendo de dor, a mais pura dor física.

-Me solta Saga... – Murmurei, sentindo a dor se tornar quase insuportável. A calça já aberta, dava espaço para a mão que acariciava ao membro ereto. Senti a dor da primeira estocada, meu corpo parecia estar rasgado em dois enquanto eu tentava ainda escapar daqueles braços. O gosto salgado das lágrimas se misturava ao sangue na minha boca, enquanto percebi que a dor estava cada vez mais insuportável.

Parou. Senti que parou. Tinha acabado, mas ainda o sentia dentro do meu corpo. Este que gritava de dor. As marcas vermelhas no pescoço, que não tardariam a ficar roxas, e ao lado do meu corpo, marcas de dedos que me pressionavam para não sair daquela posição.

O corpo se soltou sobre o meu, enquanto a respiração acelerada se acalmava. A dor era enorme, mas parecia que ele não se importava. Não queria se importar. Meus olhos pareciam cada vez mais cheios de água. Sim estava chorando água e sal. Dor. Meu corpo foi solto por ele, que decidiu se levantar, escondendo a pele novamente com as roupas e fechando a calça. Arrumava o cabelo, mas eu não queria levantar.

-_Sr. Camus? Está tudo bem? Por que a porta está trancada? Sr. Camus!_ – A voz de Afrodite soava do lado de fora, não queria responder. Ergui meu corpo com dificuldade e me aproximei dele, percebi os olhos me fitando pelo espelho, limpei os lábios, deixando o sangue rubro em minha mão. Ergui-a, acertando-lhe a face. Percebi que tinha mais força do que imaginava, o fazendo andar uns dois passos para trás.

-Você continua repugnante. Como sempre! – Bradei, sentindo ainda todo o corpo doer. Minhas pernas fraquejavam, porém eu não queria mostrar fraquezas. Ele me fitou por alguns segundos, sem acreditar. Ele me sorriu, enquanto segurava a face atingida, manchada de vermelho, meu próprio sangue escarlate.

-E você frio como sempre. Ainda assim eu continuo te desejando. – Me sorriu, arrancando-me um grunhido baixo, o vi sair pela janela e ouvi mais uma vez o doutor do lado de fora.

Com muito custo cheguei à porta e destranquei, fitando Afrodite, apoiando-me na parede escorregando até o chão.

-Dói. Dói muito. – murmurei, sendo amparado por ele.

_Oooooooo² _

-Então Camus... Quem te fez isso? – Falou Shaka, olhando para Camus, sério.

-Hun, lembram de Saga? – Respondeu o ruivo, com um copo de água na mão, já limpo e com os lençóis e roupas trocadas. As ataduras sobre o ferimento iam ser trocadas agora, para que ele finalmente saísse de lá. Ele estava vestido com uma roupa limpa, que pedira para Shaka ir buscar, porque a outra estava rasgada e ensangüentada.

-Aquele seu ex, que você deixou na França depois do ocorrido...? – Quem perguntou foi Mu, erguendo uma das pintas que ele tinha na testa.

O ruivo apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Para depois agradecer o médico e descer até a recepção para pagar as contas, dando de cara com o Diretor do hospital, e aquela estranha garota.

O Diretor se chamava Dohko Libras, um grande diretor poderoso. Separado e tinha uma única filha. Todos acham até hoje que era envolvido com a posse de drogas do país, mas ele derrubou essa hipótese há alguns anos, e logo após isso fundou o hospital grego _Sanctuarie_**(2)**, famoso por sua ótima localização e preços baixos. Ele vinha vestido de um terno da _Hugo Boss_**(3) **e ao seu lado, a garota conhecida como Silver Libras, vinha conversando com seu pai. As roupas estranhas tinham a ver com sua personalidade. O vestido preto por cima da calça jeans, _all stars_ e os cabelos prateados, um óculos escuros estranho e chamativo estava preso a sua cabeça.

-Mas pai, eu já disse que não tenho nada a ver... – Fala, tentando se defender.

-Acha que eu não te conheço filha? Sei que foi você! – Rebateu o mais velho, suspirando em seguida e olhando para ela – Vá para casa. Você sabe que sua mãe não gosta de te ver comigo.

-Sim senhor. – Murmurou a jovem, indo para casa.

-Espero que ninguém perceba o que ela está fazendo... – Murmurou, não chamando atenção de ninguém, a não ser dois olhos vermelhos, fitando a ele.

_"Estranho..."_ Pensou Camus, ainda fitando ele, perdido em pensamentos.

-Camus! Camus vamos logo! – Chamou Mu, fazendo o francês 'acordar'.

-Hã? Ah, excuse-moi, vamos sim! – Os segue para fora do hospital.

**Continua... **

_**(1) - **_significa "_terra de luz_", relacionado à "_helios_", "_sol_".

_**(2) –** Nome Ficticio. Não existe. _

_**(3) – **Hugo Boss é uma marca de terno famosa, muito cara por sinal... o.o _

_**Notas: **(muito envergonhada, quase igual ao cabelo do Camus xD) Gostaram? Não? Odiaram!? Eu bem que imaginei... -.-'' Eu non sei escrever muito bem... É que sabe como é... Eu escrevo lemon no MSN... Agora, pra uma fic... É muito diferente... (capota) xD Mas o ponto é... Prometi, tá ae... Espero que vocês gostem! \o/_

_Agradecendo a: _

_Musette Ruthven_, _Celecia Windown_ _e Anjo Setsuna_

_Kissus e Bacinhus, _

_Até Mais! o/ _

_221 – 17/10/2006_


End file.
